


Recovery

by sea



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Period-Typical Racism, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: You sustain an injury on a job and Javier helps you to recover.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone had gone to sleep. You turned over on your bedroll, getting a look at Karen sprawled out on her back next to you, long passed out from drink. This wasn't working. You'd been lying there for what felt like hours and sleep refused come.

You got up and headed for the fire, throwing a blanket around your shoulders. Maybe some coffee would do you good since there was no way you were sleeping tonight. The moon shone brightly in the sky and the air was clear as you took in a deep breath.

Javier was sitting cross legged by the fire with his guitar in his lap, though he wasn't playing it, he was idly thumbing at the strings without plucking them. You sat down next to him, giving him a nod.

"Thought you'd gone to bed?" He asked, setting his guitar aside. 

You pulled the blanket tighter around you, relaxing back against the log behind you. "So did I. Can't sleep." You let out a grumble.

He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a drag before offering it to you. You took it from him, inhaling deeply as you watched him eyeing you. The smoke curled into tendrils in the air as you exhaled.

"Thanks." You passed him back the cigarette.

"You alright?" He took another puff of the cigarette, grabbing it with his thumb and forefinger.

"I'd be better if I got some rest. Feels like I ain't slept in days." You yawned as he passed you the cigarette again. You accepted it, taking another light drag.

"Why don't you try lying down? I'll play you a song." Javier took the cigarette from your hand. Stubbing it out on the sole of his boot, he picked up his guitar again.

"If you can put me to sleep, I'll...well I don't know what but you'll be handsomely rewarded." You moved to lie down on his bedroll behind you. It smelled like campfire and Javier, metallic, spice, and leather.

"I'll look forward to it." He gave you a wink as his fingers started to strum a soft and slow melody on the guitar, his voice humming along in a deep rasp.

\------

Your eyes shot open when you heard the clank of tin dishes in the distance. The canvas of the tent above you was not what you were used to but you felt warm, comfortable. You turned your head to see Javier sleeping peacefully on his stomach, his arm thrown over your middle. The last thing you remember was him playing the guitar. You smiled, you couldn't believe that actually worked. You'd have to come up with a decent way to thank him.

You gently lifted his arm, trying to slide out from underneath it without moving him. You didn't see many people around yet but you didn't want them getting the wrong idea about you and Javier. It was best for you to slip away before anyone noticed. You placed your blanket over him as you turned to leave to help Pearson prepare breakfast.

The morning passed by uneventfully, once you'd helped clean up you decided to take a break.

"Well, look who it is." Micah sat down across the table from you at mid afternoon.

"Micah." You addressed him without looking up from the book you were reading. Though Micah had only been with the gang a few months, it was long enough for you to know you weren't exactly fond of him. That much was clear after only a few hours.

"Didn't know you could read." He said it like it was a compliment, but it sounded like an insult.

"Guess you don't know much about me." You turned the page, hoping to make him leave by sheer force of will.

"Guess I don't. That's my mistake." Micah tapped on the table, trying to get your attention or fidgeting, you didn't know. "How's about you and me take a little walk?"

You looked up at him then and you're sure you didn't hide the disgust on your face. "No. Thank you."

"A short walk ain't gonna kill you. Now come on, girl." Micah reached for your wrist, causing the book to fall from your hands.

"Let go of me." You yanked your arm away from him but he didn't release you. 

"Why are you being so goddamn difficult?" Micah pulled at you again as you resisted him.

"Leave me alone." Your wrist was starting to hurt from the grip he had on you and he only tightened his hold, still attempting to drag you from the table. You kicked him in the shin as hard as you could, his hand still around your wrist.

"You fucking whore!" He screamed throwing you to the ground by your arm.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Javier ran up, immediately pulling you to your feet.

"Fuck off back to Mexico, greaser." Micah grabbed his shin, a look of pure hatred on his face. "This ain't none of your concern."

"That's where you're wrong you sack of shit." Javier stood in front of you, shielding you from Micah.

"Oh, I see." Micah spit on the ground, his mouth splitting into a nasty smile as he chuckled. "More interested in the feminine kind, huh?"

Javier threw a punch that landed square across Micah's jaw, knocking him to the ground on his ass. "Pinche pendejo! You better learn to keep your fucking mouth shut or next time it'll be a bullet in your face instead of a fist!"

You stepped in front of Javier, pushing him with a hand to his chest as Micah continued to yell insults and curses at the two of you. He took your hand and led you in the direction of the water.

"Did he hurt you?" Javier asked once you were out of camp.

"I think we did more damage to him but-" You lifted the hand that Javier was holding, your sleeve falling down to reveal the dark finger shaped bruises blooming along your wrist.

"Bastardo." He said under his breath.

"I'm alright, it's fine." You pull your sleeve back down, taking a deep breath.

"No. It's not. He'll get what's coming to him don't you worry." Javier squeezed your hand.

"Please don't start any trouble. Micah's just a bully. Once you stand up to him he backs down." You gave him a smile as he made a dissatisfied noise. "I should be going. Tilly'll be wantin' my help with the washin'. And, Javier, thank you." You released his hand and left for the washing station.

\-----

You settled into your bedroll. The incident with Micah had really taken it out of you. But you couldn't sleep. You were exhausted yet wide awake.

A few people had come up to you after with remarks about how much of an asshole Micah was and asking if you were alright. Really you just wanted to forget it ever happened. You knew it was in Javier's nature but you didn't need saving and everyone's coddling did more to upset you than comfort you.

It was the middle of the night and you clearly weren't going to fall asleep...again. But you saw Bill unhitching his horse but the camp entrance.

You ran over and grabbed his arm before he mounted. "Bill, where are you going? You got a job?"

"Yeah, got a tip about a small gang hideout. Thought I'd go take a look, why?" He eyed you suspiciously. You'd never really gone out of your way to speak to him before.

"Can I come?" You didn't feel like explaining yourself and figured he wouldn't ask.

He didn't. "I guess. As long as you make yourself useful."

"You know I will. Just give me a second to grab some things?" You didn't wait for his reply before sprinting back over to your sleeping area. You quickly threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed your pistol and knife holster before heading over to mount your horse.

"Come on, let's go!" Bill kicked Brown Jack as the two of you left camp.

As it turns out the campsite was not too far away from your own so it was a good idea to take them out, though you're not sure why Bill thought he could do it alone. There had to be 20 men. 

You snuck up to the few patrolling the perimeter, taking them out easily with a knife to the throat, while Bill stayed back surprisingly patient. From there you both slowly pushed forward, finding cover and taking out the men closest to you, moving up for the next group.

It went well until you got to the last few men. They were hunkered down behind a wagon. Bill always was a lousy shot so it was no surprise he couldn't make the necessary headshots in the dark and you were having trouble focusing, the lack of sleep wearing on you, so you weren't doing any better.

You tried to move to other cover, an attempt at flanking them, but at the same time one of them popped out from behind the wagon. You both pulled the trigger, you watched your bullet hit him square in the neck as you collapsed behind a rock out of sight.

There was a sting of pain, hot fire burning in your side as you looked down to see the red blooming on your blouse. Fuck.

Bill managed to kill the remaining stragglers as he rushed over to you.

"Ohhh no. No, no." He took off his flannel, pressing it forcefully against your side. "Just hold on, okay? Can you do that?"

You didn't answer as he lifted you up, every movement he made causing you distress. Your head was beginning to feel fuzzy. You opened your mouth to say something, but no words came out and your eyes fluttered closed.

\------

Javier was on watch duty, bored as ever. He had gone to check on you before grabbing one of the carbine repeaters left by the wagon but you weren't in your bedroll and he didn't see you around the camp on the walk back.

He shifted on his feet, his legs beginning to ache in the cold. He heard the fast and loud sound of horse hooves approaching. His heart began to race a little as he yelled into the darkness, "Who is that?" 

"It's Bill. Get Grimshaw now!" His voice was panic stricken. Bill rode into the light of camp and Javier's stomach dropped seeing your body slumped unconscious over Brown Jack. He dropped the rifle, shouting for Grimshaw as he ran to wake her.

Javier had woken just about every person in camp with his shouts. People had gathered around as Mary-Beth brewed some coffee for everyone.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Javier grabbed Bill by the collar of his shirt, his fists yanking the material tight.

"She wanted to come. I didn't see no problem." Bill shrank back a little, the fire in Javier's eyes intimidating him.

"Oh, you didn't? DO YOU NOW?" Javier yanked Bill by his shirt to face where Grimshaw had you laid out on a bedroll, your bloodied clothes set to the side

"Javier, calm down." Arthur placed his hand on his shoulder. "They're both idiots for goin' alone without knowin' how many there was. She's gonna be alright."

"You don't know that." Javier growled at Arthur, shrugging off his hand. He stormed off to where Grimshaw was hovering over you, inspecting your wound.

"Javier. You need to take a breath. This ain't no one's fault and you goin' off and hollerin' at everyone ain't gonna help her." She had her hands pressed firmly to your side. "Now hand me that alcohol there."

Javier did as she asked without argument and she poured it over your wound.

"She's very lucky. Looks like the bullet didn't do much damage. Seems the other guy was as bad a shot as Bill."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than I planned to get this chapter out sorry :( Also apologies if it seems a bit disjointed. This one is coming out in a bunch of small scenes.

You felt hot, too hot. You opened your eyes, kicking off the blankets on top of you as you gasped loudly, the movement causing pain to shoot through your body. You looked down, lifting up your top to see bandages wrapped around you.

"Hey, you're awake. Are you in pain?" Javier opened the flap of the canvas, entering to kneel beside you. He brushed your hands away from the bandage around your side.

"Javier?" You wiped a bit of sweat from your brow with the back of your hand. "Where am I?" You asked as you took in the unfamiliar surroundings of the large tent and a cot you didn't recognize.

"Miss Grimshaw thought it would be better for you to rest in your own tent." He pressed his fingers along the edges of the bandage, making sure it was still safely in place. 

You made a sound of acknowledgment, looking back up at the roof of the tent.

"Look, Javier, I appreciate you tryin' to help, but you ain't gotta worry yourself." You sat up, pushing through the pain and trying to keep your face even. "I'm perfectly fi-" You threw your legs over the side of the cot and tried to stand but a burning pain shot through your body as soon as you moved. Your face twisted as a hissing gasp escaped you and you clutched at your side.

Javier caught you before you could collapse, easing you back to lie down on the cot. "Stop fighting it. Just let yourself feel better." He reached into his satchel, pulling out a health cure and uncorking it. He handed it to you and you drank from it without question. "That should help a little."

"Thank you." You said quietly. You knew that you needed to learn to accept help when it was offered. That had always been a flaw of yours, trying and failing on your own. You had to admit that this was something you couldn't beat without assistance.

"Are you hungry?" He broke the silence when you were too caught up in your own thoughts.

Your stomach chose that moment to rumble in answer.

"I'll go grab you something to eat, don't move." He didn't wait for your reply before rushing out.

Javier returned with food minutes later, too much food. Some stew, an apple, a pear, crackers, a few canned vegetables, and a bottle of beer, which appeared to be for him. He took a sip as you nibbled at the food, not really feeling as hungry as you thought. It didn't take long before you started to feel sleepy again, pushing the food aside. Javier helped you clear the cot and lie back down.

He picked up his guitar and began playing a soft melody. You vaguely recalled it was the same one he'd put you to sleep with before as your eyes became heavy and you drifted off.

\------

You woke up alone in the tent, evening light softly filtering through the canvas. Your side was throbbing as you knocked back a tonic that someone had left by your cot. An hour later and it did little to help the ache in your side.

You weren't normally a big drinker. You preferred to stay sober, in control of yourself and situations. Sure, sometimes you would have a beer or two at the camp parties but never more than that and you were almost always the only one to wake up the next day feeling refreshed rather than hungover.

However, today was not a normal day. You were bored and frustrated and in pain, a lot of pain. You just wanted to numb it a little. So you'd asked Karen to bring you some whiskey and she had, a little too enthusiastically you thought.

It didn't take much before you felt more relaxed, a pleasant warm sensation filling your body. You wanted nothing more than to go for a walk and get some fresh air. Sober-you would have thought it was a bad idea in your condition, barely being able to stand for more than a few minutes at a time, but drunk-you thought it was brilliant and she was the one in charge so you headed for the treeline.

It was pretty, the leaves were a vibrant shade of green, though they were a little bit blurry. Someone oughtta fix that. You reached out to touch one and it fell, floating down to the dirt.

"Oh, how sad." You mused to no one but yourself.

You started to feel a little dizzy, leaning back against a tree for purchase. Your stomach turned a little as you closed your eyes. 

“What are you doing out here?” The voice sounded far away but you could hear the crunch of leaves and twigs beneath boots. 

You sighed deeply, taking in a big gulp of air and the voice came again. “Did you hear me?”

You finally opened your eyes to see a slightly blurred Javier. He looked handsome, he always did but right now he really did. He must have been working, his sleeves were rolled up and he wasn’t wearing his hat.

"Javierrrrr! Look, I'm standing!" You moved to greet him, but your legs refused to work properly and you tripped over a stone, stumbling into him as he caught you by the elbows.

"You're drunk." There was something in his tone of voice but you were too far gone to make sense of it. He steadied you, putting his arm around you to hold you up.

"Nah. Just having some fun." You smiled up at him, putting most of your weight against him. "Don't yooou want to have fun, Javierrr?"

He didn't say anything as you turned in his arms and pressed your lips to his, backing him into a tree. He immediately kissed you back, sliding his lips against yours in a way that made you moan into him. His hands grabbed at your hips, pulling you closer to him as he licked into your mouth hungrily. Then just as quick as it started he pulled back, looking away from you.

"Come on, let's go back to camp." His breathing was heavy as he slipped out from between you and the tree, grasping your hand in his.

"But whyyy?" You whined and in the back of your mind you knew you sounded like a child, but couldn't bring yourself to care.

"Because." He looked back at you. "Dios mio. You're drunk and you need to sleep it off." 

You stopped in your tracks, causing him to stop as well. "Please, can we stay a little longer? I'm just plain tired of their looks."

"Who's looks?" Javier turned to look at you, not releasing your hand. 

"All of them. I already feel like a prize idiot. I just want a break from all them pityin' looks." You felt his fingers flex against yours.

"You're no idiot. Bad shit happens sometimes. You know that." He pulled at you as he sat down against a tree, you moving with him to sit beside.

"Thanks." You mumbled, letting your eyes fall closed. You laid your head against his shoulder as sleep easily overtook you. You fell asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat and calm breaths.

\------

You remembered why you didn't drink heavily as soon as you opened your eyes. Your head was aching, your stomach felt uneasy, and you felt mortified. The only upside was that you weren't in excruciating pain from your wound. Though you would gladly trade off for the embarrassment of making a fool of yourself with Javier, which you unfortunately had a clear memory of.

You were able to sit up a little though standing was better as it didn't compress your wound. Arthur brought you some food and water in the morning. By mid-afternoon you left the tent for a short walk around camp. You could only stand for a short period of time, finding yourself exhausted by the time evening rolled around. You retired back to your tent with well wishes from Sean and Abigail.

You were surprised when the tent flap opened and Javier stepped inside, closing it behind him. You figured he'd made himself scarce to avoid you after you threw yourself at him, but he gave you a small smile, holding out his closed hand until you put out yours. He placed three small, paper wrapped candies in your hand.

"Thought these would cheer you up. I heard they're real good." Javier closed your fingers around the candy. "At least that's what the ladies at the shop said."

"Thank you...but..." You trailed off, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"But what? You do like candy, don't you?" He eyed you suspiciously.

"Of course I do. Who don't? It's just I woulda thought...that maybe you were done helpin' me." You flushed a little, still not meeting his gaze.

He took your chin in his hand, turning your head to face him. "Why's that?"

"After...y'know...what I did." You whispered the last part, feeling renewed embarrassment bubble up in you at having to actually say it.

" _Someone_ told me you were just having fun." He lifted an eyebrow at you, a smirk on his lips.

You dropped the candies in your lap, burying your face in your palms. "Please forget everything that happened yesterday." 

"But, mi amor, those memories are so precious to me." Javier grabbed your hand, dramatically bringing it to rest over his heart as you tried to pull it away. He released it, leaning in to bump his shoulder against yours playfully.

"Leave, Javier!" You extended your arm, pointing a finger at the entrance to the tent, throwing a scowl in his direction.

"Fine." Javier stood to leave, a wicked grin on his face. "But I'll be back for you later, hermosa. Count on it."

You rolled your eyes as he disappeared through the flap. You laid back down on the cot, closing your eyes as a smile crept onto your face and you felt your cheeks warm.


	3. Chapter 3

Each day brought a new surprise. You were able to do more and more and Javier continued to look after you, bringing you trinkets and items to entertain you; books and wild flowers, a hand whittled Boaz. He even bought you a special lure so the two of you could go fishing once you’d recovered enough to ride to a spot he’d found outside of camp. His excitement at the thought of it brought a smile to your face and filled you with positivity and even more of a desire to get back on your feet as soon as possible.

You found you could do nothing _but_ smile when Javier was around now. He was so sweet and attentive that before you’d even realized it was happening, you had developed a rather serious crush on him, small flirtation giving way to actual feelings.  
You were able to help a little more now. You sat by the fire, sewing a button onto one of Johns shirts with a contented smile on your face. Normally sewing wasn’t something that got you excited but after so long lying down and feeling utterly useless, you were ecstatic.

You heard Javier before you saw him, his beautiful guitar playing accompanied by his sweet voice, the sound wrapped around you like a warm blanket as you lifted your eyes from your work to watch him.

He was sitting on a crate by a table across the camp. Most people didn’t pay him any mind, scurrying by without so much as a hello. Then there was Tilly.

“Alright, Javier?” She asked as she sat down next to him.

He finished his song but kept strumming, giving her a nod. “Hola, Tilly.”

She gave him a wide smile. Leaning on the table with her chin in her palm. “You play real nice.” Her tone was dripping with sugary sweetness.

“Thank you.” He smiled back at her, kindness in his eyes.

You felt jealousy spark in your stomach and immediately felt stupid. They were having a normal conversation...weren’t they? You second guessed yourself. It wasn’t as though you’d told Javier how you felt or bothered to ask how he did. After all he hadn’t even tried to touch you since that day you drunkenly threw yourself at him. Maybe he wasn’t interested in you like that.

You started to feel a little sick, not able to stomach watching them together, you set down the sewing and headed back to your tent to lie down. You let out a frustrated sigh as you stepped inside, balling your fists, your nails digging into your palms.  
You had only just entered when Javier came in behind you, setting his guitar down against the side of the tent.

“Are you alright?” He pressed the back of his hand to your forehead as you turned around. “You don’t look good.”

“Well, thanks.” You scowled, turning your head away so his hand dropped from your forehead.

“Hey, you know what I mean. I could go get you some water or food, if you’re hungry?” He sounded concerned and you felt a surge of irrational anger bubble up inside you.

“Just don’t, Javier. You don’t need to take care of me anymore.” You spat the words with as much venom as you could muster.

“...What’s wrong?” He asked, clearly confused by your dismissive attitude.

“Nothing. I’m feeling better. Much better. I can look after myself now.” You hadn't looked him in the eye, choosing to stare at the wall of the tent instead.

It was quiet. He didn’t speak but he didn't move either. You wanted him to leave. You wanted to push him away like your instincts told you to.

“I ain’t sure why you felt like you had to watch over me me to start but I’m lettin’ you off the hook. You don’t owe me a thing, Javier. I’m thankful for all the help you gave me but I’m good now. You ain’t gotta worry about me anymore, okay?”

Silence stretched between you as you felt him move closer to you until you could feel the heat coming off of his skin, smell the scent of campfire and gun powder stuck to his jacket.

“No.” He said and you looked up at him in surprise, his dark eyes holding your gaze. “It’s not okay. I reckon I won't ever stop worrying about you.”

He reached out to cup your face in his hand, your eyes going wide. When he kissed you, all thought left you, the only feeling was him; his lips parting yours, his fingertips dancing across your skin, his hair falling against your cheek.

“J-Javier.” You stuttered when you parted for breath. “What are you-“

“If you think I’m just going to let you walk away from me, you’re crazier than I thought, cariño.” He let out a chuckle, stroking your cheek with his thumb as he leaned in again, pressing his lips softly against yours.

You’re not sure who started it but your clothes are shed so quickly that you’re suddenly both bare in front of each other, eyes slowly taking in each other’s exposed forms. You felt yourself flush under his intense, hungry gaze. It made you feel shy, but so desired as you glanced down to see his cock, hard and heavy for you.

Javier moved to kiss you again, resting his palm against your neck as he slid his tongue into your mouth. You moaned into him, feeling his fingers flex around your throat and his cock twitch where it lay between you.

His hand slid down your chest, taking your breast in his palm, his thumb circling your nipple as it hardened. He closed his thumb and forefinger around it, arousal coursed through you at the gentle pressure and a loud moan rose out of you before you could quiet yourself. You threw your hand over your mouth and he let out a quiet laugh, pushing you back to sit on the edge of the cot.

He spread your legs, nestling between them as he lowered his head, tasting you with his tongue. He groaned as he lapped at your entrance, collecting the arousal that leaked from you. “You taste so good.” He murmured against you, lips touching your skin as he spoke, a shiver of pleasure running through you at the sensation.

He flattened his tongue, stroking upward to your clit. He focused his attention there, switching between lightly sucking and licking small circles around it until you were breathing in short pants, your body flushed all over from arousal. You had never been brought so close to orgasm so quickly.

His eyes were glued to your face, watching each twitch of muscle, each quiver of your lip as he eagerly slid his tongue against you. Tension coiled inside you as you gripped the edges of the cot so hard your knuckles turned white. Javier moved his hands up your thighs, stroking his thumbs against the soft skin as he pushed you closer and closer to the edge. It didn’t take much longer. Your skin felt like it was on fire, heat coursing through your veins. He sucked at you greedily and you came, hard, his name on your tongue followed by a drawn out moan as he gave one last kiss to your clit. Your chest heaved with heavy breaths as you tried to keep yourself sitting upright.

He didn’t allow you much time to recover, picking you up and depositing you on the bedroll on the ground. Javier placed his hand in yours as he leaned down over you, threading your fingers together as he moved to kiss you deeply. You tasted yourself on his lips, renewed arousal shooting through you at the realization.

Rubbing his cock against you, swollen and wet, he lazily teased you before slowly pushing in. He fully seated himself within you, his fingers still twined with yours, palms still pressed together. You felt him throb inside of you before he began to rock in and out gently, slowly fucking you as his hands squeezed yours and a groan fell from his lips.

Your eyes fell closed, a broken moan falling from your lips as he stroked a particularly pleasurable spot inside you.

"Are you in pain?" He stilled his movement, looking over your face.

"God, Javier. No." You gasped, lifting your hips to press against his, encouraging him to move. "I just n-need..."

"Tell me." He filled the pause with a tortuously slow slide of his cock inside you. "Tell me what you need."

"More. I need more of you. Please." You trailed off to a whine.

Those words seemed to break whatever reservations Javier had. He released your hands to grab your hips, thrusting into your cunt even deeper until you were crying out with nearly every push of his hips. He buried his head in your neck, releasing a shaky breath against your skin that sent a shiver through you.

"You don't know what you do to me, hermosa." He whispered in your ear with a press of his lips to your shoulder.

"S-sorry." You let out a quiet laugh as you wrapped your legs tighter around him.

"I'm not." He smiled against your neck.

You ground up against him as best you could, pleasure mounting in your core, an ache for your second release making it difficult for you to breathe. Your hand went to your clit before your brain could catch up, your eyes fluttering closed. You split your fingers, squeezing with gentle pressure as your orgasm built up inside you, biting down on your lip as he continued to fuck into you in long strokes.

"Mierda." He exhaled. You opened your eyes to see him watching you pleasure yourself. His gaze rose to meet yours, a look of absolute desire written on his face. You gave him a small smile which he returned as he picked up his pace, his thrusts beginning to falter, growing deeper but shorter as he approached his end.

A string of words you didn't understand left his lips when he came, spilling into you with a low groan and a final deep thrust that made you contract around him as you joined him. He continued to lazily slide into you as you both came down from your high, nothing but the sounds of your panting breaths filled the tent.

He finally removed himself to lie beside you, taking your hand in his as he closed his eyes. You rolled onto your uninjured side to look at him, watching the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest.

"I can feel you staring at me." Javier said without opening his eyes.

You let out a small laugh. "Sorry but how can I not stare at someone so handsome?"

He smiled before opening his eyes and rolling onto his side to stare back at you. He reached out to cup your face in his hand, leaning into press his lips softly to yours.

"Stop that now. You're gonna make me blush." He whispered against your lips, still smiling.

"Now that I'd like to see." You let out another laugh.

"Stick around and you just might." He smirked at you, stroking your jaw with his thumb.

"Oh, Javier, you know I ain't goin' nowhere. 'Fraid you're stuck with me now." You grasped his hand turning your head to kiss his fingertips.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, hermosa." He pulled you into him, tucking your head under his as his arms cradled you against his body.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave kudos or comments if you do. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
